1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device which may include a resistance variable element configured to switch between different resistance states in response to an applied voltage or current, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic appliances trend toward miniaturization, low power consumption, high performance, and multi-functionality, semiconductor devices capable of storing information in various electronic appliances such as a computer, a portable communication device, and the like are in high demand. Such semiconductor devices may include memories which can store data using a resistance variable element to be switched between different resistance states in response to an applied voltage or current, for example, an RRAM (resistive random access memory), a PRAM (phase change random access memory), an FRAM (ferroelectric random access memory), an MRAM (magneto-resistive random access memory), an E-fuse, and the like.